


Carefree

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: Welcome to Rooster Teeth [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Everyone else in RT, First Person, Multi, Triggers for an allergic reaction, but not really, minor details of puke, take it like it is, thus far, yeah a continuation onto my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months into work and you've never called in sick. So why would a little tummy ache worry you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

 

 

You feel the nausea rise inside your throat before you realize what it means, and you're suddenly up and sprinting to the nearest bathroom. You fling the door shut behind you and fall to your  knees in front of the bowl, heaving your lunch back up. For a moment, you count dates in your head and realize that you're totally fine and sit back once it's all up, and you shakily wipe your mouth.

Taking a deep breath, you stand and flush the toilet, washing your hands and your mouth out before checking your reflection.

Same dark eyes, same brown curls as this morning. Your freckles pop due to the lack of color in your face and even your lips –now that you've wiped away your lipstick- are pale. Your forehead is dabbed with sweat and you’re a little light headed but you've worked here ten  months and you haven't had to call in sick once, so you decide to suck it up. With one last fleeting glance at the mirror, you walk out of the bathroom with shaking hands but chin held high.

You return to your desk with a smile flashed at Ray, who is giving you a curious look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Geoff's voice cuts over the dubstep playing in the background and everyone stops their murmuring. You know he's talking to you, and you spin the chair slowly around to face your boss.

"Working?" You meant it to be kind of funny and sass y but your voice is weak and it comes out a little pitiful.

"Like hell you are." He says while walking over to you. His hand is cool against your cheek and forehead and your eyes shut at the touch. "That's at least a hundred fever."

"It's already two, I might as well stay for a little longer. I'm almost done with this script anyway." You gesture to your screen where you've got word opened up but Geoff is shaking his head.

"You're sick." His tone is careful and caring, reflecting all the nights you've spent between his and Griffon's sheets. Michael and Lindsay look over at her with polite stares.

"You look like hell." Michael says honestly.  Lindsay  smacks him with an open palm. " Ow ! What?"

"You look fine, just really tired." She reassures you.

"Want me to take you home?" Geoff asks you. You shake your head even though your brain is throbbing tightly inside your skull.

"I'm fine. Seriously." You reassure him, turning back to your monitor pointedly. Geoff groans and you hear his hands hit his pants but he doesn't talk to you again and you let out a deep breath you'd been holding. Ray is shaking his head but you ignore him as well.

"Seriously?" Ray's tone is disapproving, you can tell. You turn your head to look at him. 

"I haven't been sick once since I've started working here Ray." You tell him. 

"You aren't...."  He  trails off and you know where he's going with the question.

"No, I'm not." You assure him. Even if everyone is fucking everyone else, nobody wanted a pregnancy...especially an  unwanted one where nobody knew who the father would be.

Your face grows red and the bile rises in the back of your throat again but you hold it down as Ray shoots you glances. You know you aren’t pregnant but there's definitely something wrong. You spin around and your stomach flops.

"Geoff." You say loudly. The noise stops again –unfortunate really- and he turns to look at you. The speaking though has jostled whatever is sitting in your throat and you end up on your knees with your face in the trash can. Someone is holding your hair away from your face and there's a hand on your back. Your shaking so fucking hard that it hurts and suddenly you can't breathe. You spit into the trash can and sit back, your entire body shaking violently. You look up into Geoff's eyes –he's so worried- and you gasp. You can't breath, you just can't take a breath...you cannot....

"Oh! Shit!" That's the last thing you hear as your vision goes black.

\--- ---

You wake up in the hospital panicking. There isn't a tube in your mouth and there's only an IV in your arm but you've  definit ely  been in here for a little while. The hallway is quiet, the shades drawn and the lights are low. In a chair on the other end of the room is Geoff staring hard at you.

"You had a severe allergic reaction to something you ate. You went into anaphylaxis  shock. " Geoff tells you.

"Oh." Your throat is open now and you take a deep breath.

"So I guess it isn't your fault." Geoff smirks. "And you get an EpiPen."

"Are you mad?" You ask carefully. You're exhausted regardless of how long you've slept.

"How could I be mad at you?" He asks you. "I tried to send you home, by yourself! You would have died if you'd gone home." Geoff is standing now, walking to your bedside. "And that would have been my fault." He grabs your hand and rubs a calloused thumb over your crossbone tattoo on your ring finger. The history of that small mark, while it wasn't your first tattoo,  was important to you because Geoff and Griffon  went with you to get it. It was history and wonderful and Geoff understood the meaning behind it.

"It wouldn't be your fault at all." You assure him softly. He smiles at you. "Anyway, guess we will have to teach Gavin to not be weirded out by needles now, because it would save your life."

"Oh gross I threw up in the office!" You cry out suddenly  embarrassed .

"Yeah and so did Gav." Geoff chuckles. You squeeze tears out of your eyes but his other hand is swiping away what has leaked onto your cheeks. "Don’t cry. Nobody is angry."

"I'm humiliated." You admit. He shakes his head and pulls his hand away from yours to check his phone.

"You shouldn't be. Gav threw up all over his keyboard. At least you targeted the trash can, even if you did pass out." Geoff nods towards the door. "Everyone is here so I'm going to go get them. Be right back." He bends to kiss the top of your head and leaves you alone in the room.

You bend your head back and shut your eyes.

Even with the severe allergic reaction and the medication pumping through you, it still baffles you that Rooster Teeth has changed your life and how much they truly take care of your own. 

The door opens up again and you open your eyes....

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this first person thing is the gift that keeps giving.


End file.
